U.S. Pat. No. 8,362,262 is representative of a family of granted U.S. patents that describe low molecular weight compounds that are capable of stimulating neuronal growth. The description contained in these patents indicates that one of the indications for which these compounds may be useful is the treatment of depression. This disclosure is based on the theory that depression may be, in fact, a symptom of inadequate neuronal growth. No information is, however, supplied with regard to appropriate dosage or protocol design in humans, nor are there specific recommendations with regard to mode of administration.
It has now been found that two compounds in particular are effective in a defined dose range when administered orally to treat MDD and the effect is so dramatic and so long lasting that even cohorts as small as six subjects provide highly statistically significant results showing dramatic improvement in the MDD condition of the subjects as measured by recognized tests.